


What’s mine

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Petty, but fluff, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a dumb argument. They’d been arguing over a movie, and Keith declared “If you don’t like it, you can take what’s yours and go home.”





	What’s mine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably confusing since it’s 4:26 Am and I didn’t proof read mostly because I can’t see the screen my eyes hurt

  
It was a dumb argument. They’d been arguing over a movie, and Keith declared “If you don’t like it, you can take what’s yours and go home.”

Lance frowned, he didn’t think a movie was a good enough reason to just leave. All he wanted was some good captian America to look at.

Lance certainly didn’t want to leave. He looked at Keith consideringly before a wicked idea flashed through his head. Keith would not when by pouting this time! 

“Fine!” Lance stood up and haphazardly threw his blanket into his bag.

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized that Lance was actually packing. Keith opened his mouth and shut it, he was known for being stubborn. So he glared with a pout from the couch at Lance.

Lastly, after gathering his other stuff, Lance bent down and picked Keith up with one arm and turned towards the door. Never again would he curse at the long swim training night and days. He might if it keeps him from Keith, but Keith’s surprised yelp rewards him. Keith probably didn’t know lance could lift him like a sack of potatoes. He didn’t.

“W-what are you doing?” Keith’s train of thought crashed as he was lifted off the couch, looking between the ground and Lance with clear surprise. Lance smirked a little wondering if Keith didn’t know how he had been working out for this reason, to pick Keith up.

“Hmm?” Lance innocently hummed, “I’m doing what you said. I’m taking what’s mine and leaving.”

“I wasn’t even serious when I said that, put me down.” 

“Oh? But I’m so close to the door, perfectly ready to go home.” Lance shifted Keith a bit as if to prove his point.

“Your house is far away, and this is really uncomfortable. I am not going to your house like this. I don’t think you’ll make it to your house this way.”

Lance sighed exasperatedly, and headed back towards the couch, plopping down onto it and placing Keith onto his lap. “You’re no fun.” Throwing his bag into the ground.

“I’m lots of fun!” Keith insisted. “Walking to your house isn’t fun though.”

“That’s only because you live in the middle of nowhere, away from our middle of nowhere town.” It wasn’t his fault his house was one of the normal ones not near Keith’s. Who built houses in the dessert anyway?

“Your house is still far away, even if I lived as close as Hunk does to you.” Keith protested, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders. Lance teasingly nipped at Keith’s cheek.

“Funny. You usually don’t think it’s too far when there’s food waiting for you.”

“That’s different.” He unwrapped one of his arms from around Lance’s to rub at his cheek absentmindedly. “There’s food. And I’m not carrying a person. And I have a motorcycle.”

“Good to see that food’s more important to you than me.” Lance melodramatically wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder with a sniffle.

“Okay, but like, your mom makes really good food.” Keith argued after he stopped laughing.

“Wow, you didn’t even try to deny that,” lance pouted and flicked Keith’s forehead.

“Because you already know it’s not true.” Keith answered, poking Lance’s cheek.  
Lance turned his head to nip the finger, “I dunno. Maybe I need proof that it’s not true.”

“Pidge told me to never go out of my way to boost your ego.” Keith told him.

“And I told you to not listen to Pidge when she tells you to be mean,” Lance mumbled under his breath.

“She also said not to listen to what you tell me to do because you’re a bad influence.”

  
Lance smirked mischievously as a thought crossed his mind, “But I’m the one dating you.” Lance leaned in near Keith’s neck and bit down on it.

Keith tilted his head, a light blush forming on his face. “True. That doesn’t make you not a bad influence.”

Lance continued to suck on Keith’s neck until he was sure he had left a mark. He pulled back to admire his work in the form of a large purple-red spot forming on Keith’s neck. “Maybe I am. But you still have to deal with hiding that as punishment for being mean to your boyfriend.”

Keith hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes until he was opening them again, and he looked at Lance accusingly “Shiro is coming over tomorrow!”

“I know,” Lance chuckled, “I should give you another one.”

“You should not.” Keith argued, scrambling out of Lance’s lap before he could.

“Aww, why not, Baby? You can show them off and everything.”

“I haven’t even told him that I’m dating anyone!”

Right , Lance had almost forgotten about that. It still didn’t really make any sense to Lance, everyone knew except Shiro, and Allura. Maybe for Lance’s safety “Well it looks like they’re gonna find out soon,” lance playfully sighed, pushing Keith down onto the couch and hovering over him.

“I hope you know that Shiro and Allura will treat you like every guy who comes near Pidge once he finds out. Like the last poor guy. They did that when Hunk got a girlfriend too. Don’t you remember that?” Keith warned.

Lance trailed light kisses along Keith’s neck, “Don’t they already treat me like that? They’re not that scary.”

“They don’t, but it’s pretty close I guess.”

Lance blinked a few times, mentally  
repeating Keith’s words, his eyes growing wide, “Wait, Pidge got a man?”

“For like a week. I’m not sure if he scared her off or if our gang did.” Keith told him with a shrug. “She didn’t seem very upset about it. Said it gave her more time to do her stuff.”

Ahh , that made more sense. There was no way Pidge knew how dating worked enough to be able to keep a boyfriend for a long period of time. And it was so insignificant lance never heard about it.  “Well I’m not gonna be scared away, so what’s stopping you from telling them?” Lance went back to placing little kisses along Keith’s neck.

“I don’t want it to be weird during our friends night mostly. It’s not a big deal if they know, I’m not trying to keep it from them or anything, it just hasn’t come up, but I don’t know that I want it to come up by way of asking about a mark on my neck.”

“Aww, too bad. I think the mark’s cute.” Lance smiled down at him, pecking his lips with a kiss.

“You would.” Keith muttered against  
Lance’s lips.

“Well, since we agreed that we can’t keep not telling your them...”Lance smirked, kissing him again as his hand slowly moved towards the coffee table next to the couch to grab something. “I get to pick the movie right?” He sat up and changed the channel.

“What? No!” And then the argument picked up right where it had left off. 


End file.
